Tanya (Red Alert 1)
Tanya Adams was a mercenary commando working with the Allies during the Second World War. Background Adams is a civilian "volunteer" (i.e. mercenary) working either for or with the Allied cause, not formally enlisted in the forces. The commando enjoys the patronage of General Gunter von Esling who regards her as a valuable field agent. General Nikos Stavros was initially uncomfortable with her civilian status, but accepted her eventually. Legacy Tiberium universe The idea of a commando unit was inherited by GDI and Nod during the First Tiberium War where they used Commandos. Red Alert universe Tanya Adams was eventually succeeded by Tanya during the Third World War and Psychic Dominator Disaster. Personality Tanya is highly disrespectful of military authority; when General Nikos Stavros expressed concern over her civilian status, she cut him off with the comment "That's why I don't get killed". The only reason why she didn't get kicked out of the military was because she possessed skill which matched her defiant personality. Character development Tanya Adams is a major character during the course of the Allied campaign. Under the direction of Field Commander A9, Adams rescues Albert Einstein from a Soviet research facility and subsequently demolishes key bridges to impede the enemy advance in Eastern Europe. However, while gathering intelligence in enemy territory Adams is captured and Von Esling orders an immediate retrieval operation, led by A9. A spy infiltrated the prison and managed to halt the commando's imminent execution. Adams' interrogator and would-be executioner mortally wounds the spy but the diversion is enough for the commando to use the pistol thrown to her by the spy to free herself. After knocking out the six SAM sites guarding the prison she is evacuated by a Chinook. Adams' intelligence alerts the Allies to the Soviet Iron Curtain project. After A9's men infiltrated a Soviet ballistic missile control complex following the launch of four nuclear missiles, Adams joined the field commander's forces and helped deactivate the four nuclear missiles already in flight. She then spearheaded the final push on Moscow by helping clear the way for Allied thieves to steal funds at a nearby Soviet outpost to allow A9 to build a base and enough firepower to defeat the last of the Soviet forces. In Counterstrike, Adams ensures General Nikos Stavros' safety and evacuation in Greece as the country fell to the Soviet offensive. In the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 1, an alternate scenario happens - Adams infiltrates a nuclear reactor deep within Soviet territory and sets it to overload, in a desperate attempt to stall the offensive. However, a Soviet commander manages to lead his forces inside the complex and kill her, saving Mother Russia. Game unit Adams is superb against structures and most infantry. However, units with heavier armor, like vehicles, are almost completely immune to her. Like all infantry, she is vulnerable to attack dogs and to being run over. As the generic commando unit of Red Alert she could be trained by both Allies and Soviets in multiplayer. Also, her unit appeared and could be killed in Soviet missions, both in the main campaign and in the expansion packs. In The Aftermath expansion, she is no longer available to the Soviets in multiplayer, as she is replaced by the new Shock troopers. Development Tanya Adams was created for Red Alert by Adam Isgreen as a result of his fascination with John Woo's Hong Kong films at the time. To highlight the different nature of C&C and Red Alert he changed the commando to be a woman wielding dual pistols. Originally Adams was to be paired with Megan, ex-IRA demolition and stealth unit, but Megan was dropped.http://www.petroglyphgames.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=1013&st=40&p=18217&#entry18217 Quotes Assessment Pros *Can be used as a one woman army, as she can decimate an entire army of basic infantry *Can destroy whole bases with C4s if they are not well defended *Could be trained by both Allies and Soviets in multiplayer Cons *Somewhat expensive *Next to useless against tanks *Helpless against aerial attacks *Vulnerable against base defenses, as she has to get close to them before planting C4 charges *Can be run over by enemy vehicles *Doesn't fire at enemy unless been giving orders or they fire at her first, which makes her an easy target (especially for dogs) Gallery RA1_Allied_Character_5.png|Tanya Adams arguing with Nikos Stavros RA1_Allied_Character_1.jpg|Tanya Adams introduced to the commander by Von Esling RA1_Tanya_tortured.png|Tanya tortured RA1_Tanya_Russian_icons.gif|Icon with Russian text References Category:Red Alert 1 infantry Category:Elite Units Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Arsenal